wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:X pro/Rant
When your Scale gets back in plase message me. Later Satanists I could go on forever. We are not Satanists. All we do is chat on the IRC, and when you intervene with your callous comments about us, we find it necessary to criticize you. You take criticism as something only a cyber-bully or, in your definition, a "satanist" would do. We are not Satanists. I am currently an atheist, which means I don't believe there's anything superficial guiding us. Come to think of it, I think the only reason why the choice of word was "satanist" was because Patchouli used it against you. Three months ago. You've fallen as low as to pull a derogatory comment from three months ago to use against criticism. Now, onto the topic about your character. You are not invincible. Nobody is invincible. You claim ingeniously that your character's weakness is the "opposite of darkness," but when asked to elaborate, you gave us a nonsensical analogy - (Damage=heals Being Nice=Pain Cute Stuff=Weak). Not only are "being nice" and "cute" very debatable, but they prove that you think your character must be the best. After all, damage can't damage him, can it? Only auxiliary moves can. So my counter-argument to your analogy is: What if a Level 12 Pachirisu from Valley Windworks used Charm against you? Would you die? I don't think so, because you would argue that the Pachirisu was "too weak," but what about a Level 100 Audino? Still too weak for your corrupted mind? I propose that a Level 100 Slaking use After You on you. The move allows you to go after the Slaking immediately, which is "being nice", isn't it? And considering that the base stat total of Slaking is 670, it must do damage, right? OF COURSE NOT! You'd just "dodge" it and claim it did nothing and continue mocking us. And when proven wrong and forced to give up, you callously call us a random adjective out of butthurtedness and rage-quit from the IRC. I think this will shatter your pathetic soul, but we are not offended by your description of us when you leave. In fact, we mock it and use it as a counter-example in all of our arguments against you. Back on topic, if you claim that you cannot be damaged by damage, you are essentially claiming invincibility, which is godmoding, deny it all you will; it won't make a sliver of difference. You claim there is no such thing as godmoding because "everything is possible." I leave you with this thought: If a six-year old boy fights as himself and suddenly powers up to a power which exceeds even that of the fabled Ichigo Kurosaki, is that godmoding? Can that happen-- is there any proof of how he can do that? No, of course not! Just like there's no proof that your character cannot be damaged by damage except by your own improvisation. Now I know there's no proof that any other characters can do what they claim, but at least their power levels are in the range of sanity and balance, unlike yours. Ranking your character again, I'd place your character below Sakuya Izayoi because the aforementioned character can defeat you by reflecting light off of her blades. And isn't she "cute?" So she'd kill you, right? I await your pure denial and your "thought-provoking" nonsense. :You've either taken a coincidental "hiatus" at this very time or you're so butthurt about my criticism that you decided to run off somewhere and cry. Good game. Possible Explanations for why Master acts like an Idiot #He was born this way, baby. #He's part of, or believes in, a religious cult which believes that the entire world is evil except themselves. #He believes that the Illuminati exists, and he's blinded into thinking everyone is evil. #He needs to get on the floor and dance the night away.